


What If When He Sees Me...

by hi_its_tutty



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blind Date, First Dates, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, M/M, Marriage, Songfic, When He Sees Me Songfic, also roman's barely in there, kind of?, like it's there but not really, these tags are everywhere im sorry, virgil kind of but it's centered around logicality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 18:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_its_tutty/pseuds/hi_its_tutty
Summary: Logan is terrified of going on a date, especially with someone he does not know. Fortunately (or unfortunately) for him, it goes better than he expected.





	What If When He Sees Me...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

> this was so hecking fun to write! i really like the way it came out and i really hope you all do to!!
> 
> (big thanks to Kitkat for beta reading! and to everyone in the group for giving me so much support, i love you guys <33)

“No,” Logan said, before Virgil and Roman were even able to finish speaking. 

“But L, I-” Virgil started before Logan cut him off again. 

“No,” Logan said again, feeling completely, for lack of a better word,  _ done _ with this entire conversation.

“Come on Logan-” Roman tried before Logan, once again, cut him off.

“I refuse to participate in this silly... _ activity _ that you two have set up,” Logan said, shaking his head. “It is completely, and utterly, pointless.”

“Logan, you haven’t been on a date in years-”

“And I am perfectly content with that fact. I see no need to set me up on a ‘blind date’, or whatever you call it.”

“Come on L, it couldn’t hurt-”

“Yes, it could!” Logan said, louder than his usual monotone. His eyes widened as he realized what he did, and he immediately tried to correct himself. “I mean, there are plenty of risks that could come with being set up with a complete stranger.” 

“But he’s not a complete stranger! Both me and Roman know this guy, and we trust him!” Virgil cut in.

“I don’t think that little puffball could hurt a hair on anyone’s head,” Roman mentioned half-heartedly.

“Hey, don’t insult him,” Virgil said, slightly slapping Roman’s shoulder.

“You and I both know he’d love being called a little puffball,” Roman retorted, making Virgil consider it. 

“...Yeah, I’ll concede to that. Anyway, Logan, the point is, we trust this guy. We swear, you’re more of a risk to him than he is to you,” Virgil said, looking back at Logan. 

Logan sighed. “Look, I just…” he paused, putting his fingers on the bridge of his nose as he tried to find the right words. “I, personally, like to stick to  _ real _ things, such as facts, and figures.”

Virgil and Roman just looked at him, confused. 

“Okay, when information is in its proper place, I minimize the unknown, the need for… guessing,” Logan explained, hoping they would come around soon. 

“And let me guess-” Virgil said before Logan cut him off. 

“I don’t like guessing games!” 

“Yeah, we know, but if you go on the date, you might be able to feel a conn-”

“I also don’t like it when I…  _ feel _ things! Especially before I know what emotion I am, or should be feeling!” Logan exclaimed, not enjoying even the  _ discussion _ of feelings.

“Logan, he might be able to help you-”

“I simply  _ cannot _ risk dating again,” Logan said, quieter than before. “Not after last time.”

Virgil’s face softened. “L, this guy’s different,” he reassured quietly, which did almost  _ nothing _ to calm Logan’s nerves. 

“And what if he isn’t?” he asked, his volume somehow louder than before. “What if, when he sees me, I somehow get attached and he decides that I’m not worth the struggle? That my emotional distance will be too much, or too little, for him to handle? What happens then? What if, when he actually knows me, he’s merely disappointed and I’m not what he expected? What if I somehow get attached and figuratively  _ open up _ to him, and he figuratively walks away? What if he  _ actually _ walks away? I am sorry, but I do not think I would be able to handle that! Not agai-”

“ _ Hey _ ,” Virgil interrupted, louder than normal. “‘What if’s’ are supposed to be  _ my _ thing. It’s gonna be fine, L; you need to stop spiraling.” 

“Logan, everything’s going to be  _ fine _ ,” Roman said, his voice soft. “Besides, don’t you think you’re getting a little-”

“I am  _ not _ getting defensive!” Logan interrupted. “I’m only experiencing caution! I simply  _ cannot _ take the risks of dating,  _ especially _ not with a stranger!”

“He’s not a stranger-”

“Technically, to me, he is! I have not met him, therefore, I do not know him! I don’t know anything about him! Yes, you two may know him, but do you  _ actually _ know him? He could very well be manipulating you two; that is  _ not _ statistically uncommon! Or, worse, what if he’s exactly how you two say he is?” Logan said, looking defeated at his ending question. 

“Wha-” Roman started to ask before getting interrupted by Logan  _ again _ . 

“What if he’s as kind as you two say he is? What if he actually makes me figuratively open up without me realizing it? What if we have things in common and we... _ connect _ , as you said? What happens then? Oh  _ my _ , what if, when he sees me, I...grow attached and he catches on to that fact? What if he bypasses my set boundaries and I  _ let _ him? What if, when he hugs me or we experience physical contact, I find myself  _ enjoying  _ it? I am  _ not _ prepared for that outcome! I’m  _ scared! _ ” Logan ranted, and paused. “I’m...scared.”

“L…” Virgil started, then trailed off, not knowing what to say at Logan’s (frankly, undignified) display of emotion.

“The worst part is?” Logan asked rhetorically (Look at him! Using rhetorical devices! What was  _ wrong _ with him?), giving a bitter laugh. “No matter how  _ illogical _ it is, or how much I am frankly  _ terrified _ of it happening, I can’t help but hope that it will. That this date will end positively and that this... _ Patton _ will somehow work his way into my life. That I can  _ talk _ to him, and that he genuinely  _ enjoys _ my presence, and the way that I am. That, when he sees me…” Logan sighed, then concluded his thought in a small voice. “.... he wants to again.”

There’s a moment of silence, and Virgil and Roman share a quick glance before turning back to look at their friend. Roman smiled softly. “We think he will be Logan. We really do.”

Logan paused for a moment, and nodded. 

“Is that a yes to the date?” Virgil asked, a sly grin on his face. 

Logan sighed. “I...agree to go on this  _ frivolous _ date that you have set up for me.”

(Logan didn’t miss Roman giving Virgil 5 dollars later in the day, most likely a bet on whether or not Logan would agree to the date. Typical.)

* * *

It was 6:34, and Logan was wondering if he’d been stood up (figuratively, of course). 

Yes, there was a chance that Patton might be late (it had only been 4 minutes since the agreed-upon time, of course), but Logan couldn’t help but check the doors every few seconds to see if he walked in. It seemed that every man around his age that walked in made Logan’s heart race slightly, but none of them were Patton. 

Then, instead of making Logan’s heart race  _ slightly _ , the most recent man that walked in made Logan’s heart  _ skip a beat _ , which Logan was  _ surely _ not healthy for his cardiovascular system (he should probably get a check-up soon). And Logan’s heartbeat only grew even faster as the man asked the worker, presumably for the table, and then start walking  _ right towards Logan _ . 

“Hi! Are you Logan Croft?” The man, presumably Patton, said, most likely waiting for a signal from Logan to sit down. 

Logan, already feeling his face red, just nodded, allowing Patton to sit down. 

“Nice to meet ya! I’m Patton Foster, as I’m sure you’ve already guessed!” Patton said, with a smile that made Logan want to reciprocate (Logan? Wanting to  _ smile _ ? Patton seemed to be figuratively breaking down Logan’s walls! This was much earlier that Logan had ever anticipated!).

“Hello, Patton. As you know, I am Logan Croft. It is a pleasure to meet you,” Logan said. Yes. Short and simple. There was no need to be emotionally invested in a greeting. 

“Aw, Logan! It’s a pleasure to meet you as well on this  _ fine  _ evening! Or, should I say,  _ dine _ evening!” Patton said, giggling at his own  _ horrid _ joke. But, no matter how much the pun made Logan want to groan and end the date immediately, he almost wanted to...laugh? Seeing Patton’s smile somehow elated Logan. For some reason. 

“I am...appalled on how you managed to make that into a pun,” Logan settled on instead of choosing to lose his dignity by...laughing.

“Well, hi Appalled! My, I thought your name was Logan!” Patton said, and giggled again.

Logan could scream. 

Despite the... _ puns _ at the beginning of the date, it actually went quite pleasantly. Logan found himself enjoying the conversations he had with Patton, and they fell into enjoyable banter regarding the restaurant's food. At the end, they had a slight disagreement on who would pay for the check, but they agreed upon splitting it evenly. After all, their meals had similar pricing, so it wasn’t that large of a difference. 

They walked out of the restaurant together, and Patton suggested a small walk in the park. Logan agreed, finding himself wanting to spend more time with Patton. (This was one of the things Logan was scared about. Wanting to spend more time with him. The  _ wanting _ . But, Logan didn’t feel scared about it at the moment. Patton, despite how he made Logan feel at the start of the night, made Logan feel...relaxed. Calm. Pleasant.)

Luckily, the (now) night sky was almost ideal for stargazing. 

“Look, there is the constellation Ursa Major. The nickname ‘Big Dipper’ has been associated with one part of it,” Logan said, pointing to the stars. 

“Woah!” Patton gasped. “I don’t think I’ve ever spotted the Big Dipper before!”

Logan smiled. “The Ursa Major is actually the third largest constellation in the sky, and there are multiple mythoi based around it,” he explained, stopping for a moment to gaze at the sky.

Patton smiled, and stopped with Logan, looking at the stars. “Can you tell me one of them?” he asked softly, glancing at Logan.

“Well, most of them aren’t very uplifting,” Logan commented, huffing a laugh as he shrugged. 

“Is  _ any _ mythology uplifting?” Patton asked, huffing a laugh for himself. 

Logan thought for a second. “There is the story of Eros and Psyche,” he offered, which made Patton confused. 

“I don’t think I’ve heard of that one,” he admitted. 

“Well, there was this woman named Psyche,” Logan started, his eyes drifting from the wondrous night sky to Patton (who was just as wondrous, in Logan’s opinion). “She was so beautiful that people said she was more so than Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty. Aphrodite became jealous, and sent her son, Eros to make Psyche fall in love with the vilest man in all of Greece.”

“But that’s not very nice at all!” Patton said, frowning.   
  


“Yes, but this _ is _ greek mythology. The gods and goddesses are never nice,” Logan retorted.

“...true,” Patton conceded, and gestured for Logan to continue. 

“However, when Eros saw Psyche, he was distracted by her beauty, and pricked himself with his arrow of love instead. Eros instantly fell in love with her, but thought that gods and mortals could never love each other as equals, so he stayed away. Psyche, meanwhile, was lonely, and she went to the oracle to ask if she would ever find true love. The oracle said that she would, but with a monster that all of the gods fear. Psyche was immediately taken, per the oracle’s instructions, was taken to a large cliff. After her family left, she was lifted by Zephyr, the west wind, and placed down near a large house. Psyche went in, and saw there were invisible servants everywhere, doing all the chores.”

“I wish  _ I _ didn’t have to do chores,” Patton said, snorting to himself. 

“Don’t we all,” Logan smiled. “But that night, Psyche went to the bedroom, and there was no light, and only a voice that stated that he was her new husband. Psyche asked who he was, but he replied saying that that was the one question she could never ask, for he could never answer. He was to remain invisible and unseen forever. Throughout the next part of Psyche’s life, she never saw her husband. He was always invisible, or in the bedroom, with no light. And, sources differ on  _ why _ she did this, but she eventually decided that she  _ had _ to see her husband, and lit a light in the bedroom one night and gazed upon her sleeping husband, expecting to see some kind of monster. Instead, she saw Eros, the god of love, and gasped. She accidentally spilled hot oil on him and he awoke. He saw that she had betrayed him. He left the house immediately, saying that love could not exist without trust, and flew off.”

“Oh no!” Patton said, a look of concern on his face. “I thought you said this story was uplifting!” he accused.

“Just wait,” Logan said, laughing at Patton before continuing. “Psyche started looking for her husband, immediately regretting what she had done. Instead of finding him, however, she found Aphrodite, who was jealous and angry at Psyche. She said that the only way she could be with him is if she completed three tasks for her. The first was to sort a large pile of seeds in one night, which Psyche did with the help of a colony of ants, and the second was to gather the golden fleece of a sheep that was known for killing and eating anyone who came across it. Psyche accomplished this by, with the tip of a riverman, collected the fleece that had been left behind on the branches that the sheep had gone through. The third was the most difficult, though. Psyche had to go to the underworld and ask Persephone, the queen of the dead, to lend Aphrodite some of her beauty. Psyche went down to the underworld by bringing bread for Cerberus, the three-headed guard dog of the underworld, and a coin for Charon, the ferryman of the River Styx. She collected the beauty from Persephone and had  _ almost _ made it to Aphrodite’s palace when she stopped, and thought that she might take some of the beauty for herself. She opened the box, but instantly fell to the ground. Persephone had filled the box with sleep instead of beauty, and Psyche was now trapped in a deep slumber.”

“Hey Logan, quick question,  _ when does this story get uplifting _ ?” Patton asked, making Logan laugh again. 

“Almost there,” he said. “Eros, who had fully healed and was looking for Psyche, found her on the ground, and immediately fed her nectar of the gods, which turned Psyche into a goddess. On Mt. Olympus, Aphrodite could no longer actively oppose Eros and Psyche’s love, and they lived happily ever after.”

“Aww! That was uplifting Logan!” Patton said, a wide smile on his face. “Thank you! You’re a really great storyteller, you know!”

Logan couldn’t help but smile wider. “Well, thank you for the compliment Patton. I quite enjoyed your commentary that you made every now and again,” he said, his cheeks turning slightly red. 

** _(What if when he sees me, I like him and he knows it?)_ **

“Aww, you like me!” Patton teased, poking Logan with one finger.

“I do,” Logan said sincerely, making Patton smile even wider. 

* * *

** _(What if, when he holds me, my heart is set in motion?)_ **

Logan and Patton were officially boyfriends, and have been for quite a while now. 

Despite his adversary to touch at the beginning of the relationship, Patton and Logan, for lack of a better word,  _ cuddled _ often, quite similar to as they were now, on Logan’s bed. 

“...and like, here I am, sneezing like crazy! Like, tears were almost dripping from my eyes, Lo! It was wild! Anyway, cat allergies suck and I hate them,” Patton ranted, telling a story about his day and pouting at the end. 

“Well, at least we can always visit Roman and his dogs,” Logan pointed out, making Patton smile.

“You always know what to say, Lo. I’m lucky to have you,” Patton said sincerely, making Logan’s face turn bright red. 

“Well, I, uh, am lucky to have you too, Patton,” he said, stumbling on his words slightly at the beginning of his sentence but luckily, he was able to go through his sentence eventually. 

Patton giggled and started playing with Logan’s hair (which Logan, despite himself, actually enjoyed.) and Logan found himself smiling and relaxing to the touch. 

“So how was your day, Lo?” Patton asked, and listened as Logan started a rant about his own day, adding commentary when appropriate.

Somehow (their conversations could never stay on the same topic for long), they started talking about their first date. 

“I was extremely nervous to go on the date in the first place,” Logan admitted quietly, thinking back to his emotional outburst in front of Virgil and Roman. “I was scared more than anything.”

“Of me hurting you?” Patton asked.

“Of the exact opposite,” Logan said. “I was scared that you were going to be, for lack of a better word, perfect.”

“Someone who had  _ infinitesimal _ mistakes?” Patton asked, a large grin on his face. 

“You make  _ one mistake! _ ” Logan exclaimed, only making Patton burst into laughter. 

“But anyway,” Logan continued as Patton calmed down. “I was scared that you were going to actually enjoy the way that I am. That I would fall…” he trailed off, cursing the blush that was tinting his cheeks. “It seems my fear has come true.”

“Lo,” Patton said, his voice almost choked up. Logan grew concerned and lifted his head from where it was resting on Patton’s chest and faced him, only to be met with a teary smile. “That was so sweet! But I hope you’re not afraid of it anymore.” 

** _(But still, I can’t help from longing to find someone to talk to.)_ **

“It seems that that fear has mysteriously disappeared. Much like the proof that Area 51 has intel on intelligent life outside of earth-”

“ _ Logan! _ ” Patton exclaimed, an exasperated smile on his face. 

“Look, there is a  _ constantly _ expanding universe, with over 100 billion galaxies in the  _ observable _ universe, the chance that there is no intelligent life that has been developed other than on our earth is, sincerely,  _ infinitesimal!  _ Maybe Area 51 won’t have intel, but there  _ are _ other intelligent life forms in the universe…” Logan continued on ranting about the chances of aliens in their universe.

** _(Who likes the way I am.)_ **

Patton just listened with a smile. He  _ loved _ it when Logan got started about his passions. His eyes would  _ light up _ and he would have this adorable smile when he talked. He could feel himself falling more and more in love with each second. 

* * *

** _(Someone who, when he sees me…)_ **

“L,  _ relax _ , it’s gonna go perfectly,” Virgil said, tired of watching Logan pace back and forth in the small, tiny, honestly kind of cramped room.

“Yes, it is highly likely that the wedding will be enjoyable, but for everything to go perfect?  _ Please _ , I’m not completely naive, Virgil,” Logan said, continuing to pace. 

“Everything is going to go perfectly because you two are getting  _ married _ . It doesn’t matter if things don’t go according to plan, as long as you’re marrying Pat, you two are good to go,” Virgil said, making Logan slow down in his pacing. 

“Yes, that is accurate. As long as I am marrying Patton, everything will be, quote-unquote, ‘perfect’, although, technically, the  _ perfect _ wedding would be impossible to achieve, and-”

“I’m going to stop you right there before you start spiraling again,” Virgil said, standing in front of Logan and interrupting the pacing. “It doesn’t matter that there’s no such thing as a ‘perfect’ anything. You two are as close as can be to it. You two are  _ perfect _ for each other, you guys are the  _ perfect _ couple, and you’re going to go out there and have the  _ perfect  _ wedding. You got this.”

Logan took a deep breath. “Yes, I suppose I do... _ got  _ this,” he said, cringing at his own terrible grammar.

Virgil smiled and patted Logan’s shoulder. “Now he’s got it! Go get ‘em, tiger!” he said, pushing Logan out of the room.

“The ceremony doesn’t start until-”

“Go get ‘em, tiger!” Virgil repeated, and closed the door, leaving Logan outside. 

Of course. 

* * *

Logan was sure he was never more nervous in his life. Not when opening his college acceptance letter. Not when Virgil and Roman proposed the idea of a date to him. Not when he had asked Patton to marry him. This moment certainly took the metaphorical cake. He was sweating, almost  _ sweltering _ in the hot suit, he kept fiddling with his tie and glasses, and was being forced to wait and wait and  _ wait _ . He tried to tell himself that everything was fine, that Patton loved him and the music would start any time soon. 

Any second now. 

Any moment now. 

_ Any Planck time unit now _ .

Logan was sure he was about to metaphorically combust when-

He heard the music. 

His head whipped around to look down the aisle, and he felt all his worries melt away.

There he was. The man who stuck by Logan’s side all of these years. Who helped Logan through so many of his trials and tribulations. Who allowed Logan to become more in touch with his emotions, but accept that he was who he was regardless. Who let Logan ramble on and on about his interests for hours at a time. Who was Logan’s first true love. Who Logan went on his first (and only!)  _ blind date _ with. The love of Logan’s life. 

Patton  _ freaking _ Foster. 

Logan could feel the tears well up in his eyes as he saw Patton walk down the aisle, but at this moment, he couldn’t bother to wipe them away. They were ‘celebration tears’, as Patton would call them. 

And then finally,  _ finally _ , Patton made it down the aisle, and they joined hands, both smiling as they tried to hold in their tears (but failing  _ miserably _ ). 

(Then again, as they exchanged their vows, not a single soul at that reception was left with dry eyes.)

“Do you, Logan Croft, take Patton Foster to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do,” Logan said. He didn’t think he was even capable of saying any words other than “I do,” at the moment.

“And do you, Patton Foster, take Logan Croft to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

** _(...wants to again.)_ **

“I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all liked it!! if you would like, leave a kudos or a comment down below! thanks so much for reading!! <333


End file.
